Coffee Cake and Conversation
by rosieposy
Summary: A conversation between Ianto and Gwen. This is a missing scene from my AU Mountains to Climb it helps to have read that.


**This is dedicated to wanda1969 who wanted to know what Gwen's reaction was to Ianto's revelation. So here is the missing bit from Mountains to Climb - it does help if you have read that to know what is going on.**

**This is unbetad so all mistakes are mine. Please review many thanks :) xx **

**Disclaimer Ianto Jack and Gwen do not belong to me I am just borrowing them.**

Coffee Cake and Conversation

Ianto walked through the door of the coffee shop just over half an hour after replying to Gwens text message. He scanned the area and saw Gwen sat on a comfy chair in a corner with two mugs and two plates already on the table in front of her. Ianto walked over to her and as he got nearer Gwen looked up and smiled. "About time. Coffee's going cold. I got you a skinny latte with hazelnut syrup and a peach and raspberry muffin."

Ianto laughed. "Hello to you too. You obviously want all the gossip then." He took his coat off before sitting down and picking up his mug inhaling deeply as he did so.

"Of course." Gwen smirked. "And in minute detail."

Ianto picked up his coffee and inhaled deeply before taking a sip. "Mmmm that's better." He then started on his muffin, taking his time and seeing how long it would take for Gwen to start interrogating him. Ianto didn't have long to wait.

"Well?" Gwen asked.

"Well what? Ianto countered between mouthfalls of muffin.

"Oh come on Ianto. You are supposed to still be in Austria yet here you are back in Cardiff. So come on spill and don't leave anything out." Gwen said.

Ianto laughed then grew serious. "Well the short version is that I realised what a self-centered, self-absorbed person Lisa is. I decided that I couldn't be with someone who doesn't think about anyone but herself. Over the day's we were there I came to the conclusion that I didn't particularly like Lisa let alone still love her. So basically I told her that if she didn't spend some time with me then we were over." ianto took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "She chose her new friends over me."

"Oh Ianto I'm sorry. The times I met Lisa she seemed really nice. Friendly and outgoing. I can't believe she would do that to you especially after you went to all that trouble learning to ski just for her." Gwen exclaimed. "What did she say when you told her you were coming home without her?"

Ianto looked at Gwen sheepishly.

"Ianto you did tell her? Didn't you?" Gwen asked.

"Sort of." Ianto admitted.

"What do you mean sort of? You either did or you didn't? You must remember?" Gwen said heatedly.

"Well I left her a letter telling her I was coming back. But she actually wasn't there when I left. She stayed out with her new friends." Ianto replied indignation lacing through his voice.

"Shit so it's going to get ugly when she returns. I really can't believe she would do something like that, like I said she seemed so nice and you seemed to be getting on ok." Gwen sighed.

"I don't see why it should turn ugly. Lisa was the one who didn't want to spend time alone with me. But yeah I think she's going to kick off over her _abandonment. _There's one other thing." Ianto said quietly.

"What's that?" Inquired Gwen.

"Lisa doesn't know about Jack." Admitted Ianto.

"What nothing?" Gwen looked surprised. "Not even that he taught you to ski?"

Ianto shook his head. " I didn't tell her as I wanted to it to be a surprise for her. Not that she actually saw me ski. I would've told her if she'd been at all interested in what I was doing - but she wasn't. I can't believe I didn't see it before now how self absorbed she is. I guess I didn't want to see it hoping that everything would be ok."

"Ianto are you sure it's not just a case of someone showing you a bit of interest when Lisa wasn't? You know bit of a crush?" Gwen reasoned.

"I did think that to start with - that's why I went to Austria. I thought that being away we could reconnect and that everything would be fine. How wrong could I have been. The further into the holiday we got the worse things were. All the time I was skiing I was thinking that if Jack had been with me he wouldn't have left me all by myself. He would've been there encouraging me all the way, he would've helped me." Ianto said dreamily thinking about Jack.

"Right enough about Lisa. Tell me about Jack? What's he like? Where does he work? Have you slept with him yet?" Gwen bombarded Ianto.

Ianto blushed at the last question.

"Oh my god. You have haven't you? You've slept with Jack?" Gwen squealed.

Ianto blushed even redder. "Yes. But not in the way you mean. We slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex. He knows I've not been with a man before. Hell untill a few months ago I thought I was totally straight."

"So come on then what's he like that's got you interested in men?" Smirked Gwen at Iantos obvious embarrasment.

Ianto smiled. "It's not men per se it's just him. Jack's funny, caring, honest, tall, dark and absolutely gorgeous." Ianto was staring dreamily into space.

"God Ianto you've got it bad." Gwen chuckled. "When you seeing him again? I take it you are seeing him again?"

"Yeah I'm seeing him tonight actually, then tomorrow we're going to the Brecons - hiking." Ianto shuddered at the thought. "He's doing the Three Peaks Challenge with some of the people he works with."

"So he must be fit?" Queried Gwen.

"In more ways than one" Laughed Ianto.

Gwen looked at Ianto. He looked so happy and she hated what she was about to say to him. But she felt she had to bring it up. "Ianto have you told Jack about the Brecons?"

A dark look came over Ianto's face. "No. He doesn't need to know. It's not like it's going to happen again the police got all the people involved."

"But you going there could trigger a panic attack. Surely it would be better if he knew just in case." Reasoned Gwen.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. Jack's so looking forward to going out there tomorrow I don't want him to pull out because of me." Ianto sighed.

"From what you've told me about Jack I think he would rather know than see you having a panic attack." Sympathised Gwen.

Ianto sighed again. "You're right Gwen. Jack would'nt want to see me having a panic attack. He's been honest about his past I need tell him about the Brecons." At Gwen's questioning look Ianto continued. "He told me about something in his past as it might have an impact now. I will tell you more on that on Monday as I want to look into it so I can help him if it kicks off."

Gwen looked at her watch. They had been in the coffee shop for over an hour. "Do you want another coffee?" She asked.

Looking at his watch Ianto and smiling said. "No thanks I need to be getting back. Got a date to get ready for."

They both stood and put their coats on. Ianto held the door for Gwen and once outside turned to her. "Thanks for the coffee and cake. Have a good rest of the weekend and I'll see you Monday."

Gwen hugged Ianto. "You're welcome. Take care and I expect all the details of your date and the Brecons first thing Monday."

Ianto returned the hug then pulled away laughing. "See you Monday Gwen."

**Hope you enjoyed this wanda1969**


End file.
